1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a medical composition. More specifically, this invention provides for a therapeutic composition being coated with an emetic envelope to prevent accidental and intentional overdosage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the middle of this century, the world has experienced an explosion of thousands of new types of medications. Accompanying this emerging chemical society has been the common occurrence of the overdose. Many of these drugs are either intentionally psychoactive (e.g. psychotropics, sedatives, hypnotics, analgesics, etc.) or are so as a side effect (e.g. antihistamines, antiseizure medications, etc.).
There are hundreds of thousands of accidental and intentional self-destructive incidents a year. These range from small children ingesting medication left available to them, to automatic pill taking in clouded consciousness states, to impulsive ingestion, to calculated suicide attempts. Many people die each year, whether from intention or miscalculation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,646, patented July 12, 1966, teaches the addition of nicotinic or tolazoline, hydrochloride or beta pyridil carbinol tartrate or isoxsuprine to a therapeutic composition to cause severe peripheral vasodilation as evidenced by substantial flushing. U.S. Pat. No. 2,967,131, patented Jan. 3, 1961, teaches utilization of fluoride ions to produce emesis. These patents, nor any other prior art, teach the improved method and composition to prevent overdosage which I have invented.